Oblivious
by Fantasylover2342
Summary: Harry suddenly realizes that he loves Hermione. Hermione has known for a while that she loves Harry. Both are oblivious to each others feelings, but with the help of a meddling Ron and Draco, they just might break out of their oblivion. 7th year of Hogwarts, post-second war, obviously there is magic. M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry's perspective**

_Hermione's perspective_

**I**** should have seen it coming. That's all I can say for myself, it just hit me and it felt like a huge weight being added to my load. I'm in love with my best friend. **

**How could I let this happen? I was in History of Magic, just about to take my afternoon nap when 'Boom!' it hits me. All of a sudden I start noticing the little things about her, like how she unconsciously chews lightly on her lip when she's concentrating, or how her hair has gone from straight up bushy to cute little ringlets.**

**The rest of the day, I was walking around trying not to stare at her or let on to the fact that my feelings had just changed dramatically for my friend of 8 years. Now that I think about it, after the war my feelings got all muddled up and I started seeing people in a different light. I mean, I still don't have much respect for the Slytherins, except for Draco Malfoy, but I've started to see some people in a different light.**

**I guess I was just too busy trying to get Ginny to understand that I'm not and probably never really was interested in her, I mean she just keeps following me around like a lost puppy, simpering at me with thickly clumped up lashes because of all the mascara she uses.**

**After the day finally ended I just wanted to go some place to think about my new found feelings for Hermione, I wanted to understand this. Unfortunately, there aren't many places in the castle I can go where Hermione won't eventually find me. **

**So I do the only thing I can think of, I get Ron and Draco together to help me out. I waved Draco over to where Ron and I were sitting during dinner and told them about my problem.**

**Ron was too busy inhaling all the food at our table to listen to me, but Draco just surveyed me with calm grey eyes and said "Harry, everyone but you and Hermione were aware of that." Needless to say, this kind of threw me off because… well, really?**

"**Anyway" he said moving on with barely a pause to gauge my expression "you can go to the room of requirement if you really need to think that bad, Ron and I will talk to Hermione."**

**I looked at him thankfully at that but then a question hit me. "Why do you need to talk to Hermione?" I asked, unconsciously glancing at where Hermione was sitting with Ginny and Lavender and looking like she was bored out of her mind. The only reason she hadn't sat with us was because she was still weary of Draco.**

**Rolling his eyes at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world Draco said "We're going to try and find out if she has feelings for you too you dumb ass."**

**I nod and get up to leave the great hall, but I'm stopped by a tug on my sleeve. Turning I find myself face to face with Ginny, her eye lashes especially clumpy today and a thick coating of some, to dark for her skin tone, make up covering up her freckles.**

**She's looking up at me with sickeningly adoring eyes, which reminds me why I don't want to give her a chance. She will never see me as anything but a legend and something to leech money out of. Sighing with regret I say, "Yes Ginny?" trying my hardest not to roll my eyes and shuffle my feet impatiently.**

"**Well" Ginny says, sticking out her chest so that it's in my face, twisting her hair on her finger, and putting her on one of her anorexic hips, "I was wondering if you would help me with my potions homework? I'm not really grasping the point…"**

**Inwardly I wince at how sluttish this girl is, but I try to put on a helpful face for her benefit. "Sorry Ginny, potions is not my expertise, you should ask Hermione to help you," and then I add hastily when she opens her mouth with another hopeful look in her eye "besides I have way too much homework tonight to do anything else, that's actually where I'm going right now, bye." I say as I hastily turn to make my escape.**

**All of the way to the room of requirement I'm looking behind me warily to make sure no one, as in Ginny, is following me. Finally I get there and I burst into the room, shut the door, and warily plop down on the couch that the room provided for me.**

**Taking off my glasses and rubbing the bridge of my nose I sigh as my thoughts turn to Hermione and how just her grinning or laughing at one of my jokes can make me weak in the knees. **

_I got up this morning feeling unusually giddy, I didn't know why, but as I was taking my morning shower- something I had learned really helped tame my hair- I couldn't help but smile and giggle. I went to breakfast, where Harry, Ron, and I usually sit. And as usual, as soon as Harry walks in, my heart skips a beat and I have to chant in my head to remind myself to breath and not act like a fool._

_Breakfast is normal, but my mood still seemed unusually happy, as if I knew something wonderful was going to happen today and my body was just waiting for it. Our first lesson was History of Magic and as usual I was taking diligent notes, while Harry and Ron took their midmorning nap. Suddenly Harry yelped and jumped up; looking completely shell shocked._

_The whole class immediately turned to look at him (anything was more interesting than Professor Binns' lesson) even Professor Binns turned to look at him with a look of triumph on his ghostly transparent face. "Ah yes, Mr. Potter, I completely understand you exhilaration about the evolution of earthworm to flobberworm, 5 points to Gryffindor for having such involved students."_

_I glanced at Harry worriedly after Professor Binns turned back around and shot him an inquiring looked, trying to ask him if he was okay and if so, why he had felt the need to jump up in the middle of class, for no apparent reason._

_Unfortunately, Harry was studiously ignoring my and everyone else around him, looking thoroughly engrossed in his own thoughts. Turning back around I began taking notes again, trying not to dwell too much on the fact that Harry was absolutely adorable with his eyebrows drawn together in thought, because I knew the more I tried to fight it, the more I would think about it._

_For the rest of the day Harry continued to be preoccupied with his own thoughts, which forced me to endure Ron's endless babbling about how wonderful Luna looked today, in her bottle cap necklace and strange earrings that he could never remember the name of, until I finally snapped and told him to just go ask her out to the next Hogsmead trip._

_This however did not get the reaction from him I was hoping for, like a determined nod and them him thoroughly shutting up to think about how best to do that. No, instead he looked at me like I was mental and I thought he was going to walk away to go talk to Harry about how crazy I was getting until he remembered how strange Harry was acting today._

_Finally at dinner I escaped from Ron if only for a few seconds so I could drop my bag off in the common room while he went straight to the great hall. When I finally got down there however, I saw Ron sitting with Harry and Draco. Sneering inwardly in disgust at Malfoy, I walk smoothly past them and plop down next to Lavender and across from Ginny._

_The whole way through dinner, I had to endure Ginny asking my about if I thought Harry would like this or this better, or if he was more into this or this? I got so annoyed with her that I almost shouted in delight when she stood up suddenly and left. That is until I realized she was going to go try and flirt with Harry._

_Inwardly I growled at her, wanting so badly to curse her into the next dimension, but then I saw the look of disgust on Harry's face when he turned around and saw that Ginny was the one who had pulled on his sleeve. They conversed a total of 3 minutes and 25 seconds, of Ginny sticking her assets in Harry's face and Harry trying to back up without being hurtful. I was constantly catching myself tensing to jump up and yell across the hall that Harry obviously wasn't interested and that she'd better move on._

_Then Harry hurriedly left the great hall for somewhere else. I had a sudden urge to follow him, but I quickly smothered it down before I did something irrational, like got caught stalking my best friend… That would be hard to explain away._

_I sighed and got up from the table, just because I wasn't going to follow Harry, didn't mean I had to put myself though anymore of this torture. And as I was getting ready for bed, I noticed with annoyance that I still had that odd sense of giddiness that I had woken up with. Problem was, I just couldn't get to sleep. I just kept tossing and turning and having to stifle girlish giggle that threatened to force their way up my throat for no apparent reason._

_Finally I gave up and started thinking of Harry. I'd long since trained myself to catch everything about him during the day, so that at night I could go over it in my head and dwell on it for as long as I pleased… usually I fell asleep before I had, had my fill._

_I thought of his eyes, the color of emerald, clear as day and like windows to his soul. I tried my hardest to meet his eyes when I was talking to him, but sometimes I was so afraid that he would be able to see my feelings like I could see his that he would realize my feelings for him._

_I thought of his hair, it was just so black and shiny. It stuck up in odd angles that I just wanted to run my hands through. And his glasses, that I just wanted to pluck off his perfect nose, throw somewhere behind me and gaze into his eyes without anything hindering my view._

_I thought so long and hard that when I surfaced back to reality Lavender and Padma were already in bed, getting their much needed sleep. Sighing in resignation I got up and walked down to the common room, because when I couldn't sleep I liked to stare at the fire alone in peace and just think._

_I got down to the common room and at first glance it looked empty so, I walked across and unceremoniously dropped down onto the could closest to the fire. I started into it, mesmerized by the crackling of the flames and how the patterns changed every second. I had almost lost myself in the fire when I heard someone shuffle their feet. Looking up curiously I saw Harry walking tiredly into the common room, just rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He hadn't noticed my yet so I decided to say something._

"_Hey Harry, where were you?" I asked and had to stifle a bit of laughter that threatened to make an appearance due to how high he jumped and how surprised he looked, when I started speaking._

_When he turned to look at me, his eyes were wide and he looked like a deer caught in someone's head lights. "O-oh, hey Hermione, I was studying in the library, actually I was surprised you weren't there." He said in a rush so that I just barley caught what he said._

_I narrowed my eyes a little, not because I didn't believe him, but because I didn't want him to see the immense pleasure I got from the knowledge that he notice my absence, even though my practical mind reminded me that after being friends with someone for 8 years, they were bound to notice your absence._


	2. Chapter 2

**I stayed in the room of requirement for at least 5 hours. Just thinking about Hermione and what I was going to do. By the time I had left I had decided to take action and just come out and say it. How I would say it however, was yet to be determined. Finally I exited the room of requirement and started the long trek through the castle back to the Gryffindor common room.**

**All the way back, I was to immersed in my thoughts to see where I was going, and as a result my brain was on auto pilot and I didn't notice that I had entered the common room until I heard Hermione's voice break into my thoughts. I jumped almost a mile into the air because first of all I hadn't realized that I was already in the common room and second of all, I'd thought that everyone, especially practical Hermione, would be asleep by now and that I would be alone either way.**

**I noticed that she narrowed her eyes at me and I was afraid that she was calling my bluff, but then I saw the corners of her lips twitching and I knew, in the very back of my head, because most of my thoughts were on how beautiful the fire light made her, that she wasn't mad or suspicious of me. **

"**Harry, you don't have to explain everything in a rush, jeez I barley understood what you said through your rush. Anyway, in case you're wondering, I'm in here because I couldn't sleep and between Lavender and Padma's snoring, I couldn't think either." Hermione said, letting her smile break through and, in my humble opinion, lighting up her entire face, not that it needed to be lit up at all.**

"**Anyway," I said, suddenly feeling the urge to move through this conversation as quickly as possible so that I could get back to pondering my feelings, which oddly enough would keep me from spending time with the person I was pondering my feelings for.**

"**Yes?" Hermione asked me, ducking her head and then lifting it up so that hair fell into her eyes and I had to resist the urge to cross the room quickly and brush it softly away for her.**

**Shaking my head lightly, I tried to focus on her, "It's getting late, and we should probably go to bed. Wouldn't want you to be tired in the morning now would we?" I said, already moving toward the stairs to the boy's dorms so that she wouldn't see how truthful my expression was as I said it.**

**I could hear her shuffle her feet towards the girls dormitory's sleepily and I knew that she probably hadn't noticed my strange behavior. "G'night Harry." she said to me as she was heading up the stairs to her dorm, not even looking behind her to see if I was still there or not.**

"**Night, Hermione" I said to her, rather fancying that she jumped because of the fact that I surprised her by still being there. I watched her walk until she turned and was hidden from view, but as I turned to go up to my dorm, I was hit with the sudden need to be with her. Even though I knew that I couldn't fulfill that need right now, I cursed myself for being the one to end the conversation. **

**Slightly angrily I walked up the stairs, not noticing that I was probably making a bit of a racket for all the people who were already in bed. Finally I got to my dorm and tried to walk in as quietly as possible, but just as I closed the door, Ron turned on the lamp light and looked at me like a disappointed parent.**

"**And where have you been young man?" Ron said in an attempt to sound like a muggle parent who had waited up all night for their kids.**

**Trying to hold back my snicker until after Ron cracked up I said "sorry mom! I was at this party and this hot girl offered me a jello shot and I just couldn't say no. Then she got wild and I just couldn't resist…" **

**Ron looked me up and down, "you don't look very wasted…" he said, narrowing his eyes at me and frowning slightly at my quickly made up reply, in an attempt make him chuckle and give me enough privacy to wank off the boner I had gotten for Hermione and finally go to bed.**

**Sighing in agitation when I didn't say anything back Ron looked me up and down one more time and said "Fine go to your bed and wank of the obvious boner that wild girl with Jello shots (AKA Hermione) gave you, then go to bed, and by the way, your grounded."**

**Rolling my eyes and trying to look like I was giving him attitude, I pursed my lips like I imaged a girl would and said in high staccato voice "Fine, whatever, and I by the way I only have this because I was a gentle man and didn't take her when she straddled my lap in front of everyone."**

**Ron chucked and the game was won. I grinned evilly at him and walked to my side of the room to shed my clothing and get into bed so that I really could take care of that thing…**

_As I walked up the stairs to my room and heard Harry walk up the stairs to his room, I couldn't help but let out a sigh of regret for not have the courage to just go up to him and kiss him on those full lips that tantalized me and made me want to jump him in the middle of the hall way._

_Shaking my head and trying to rid myself of those thoughts I walked into my room as quietly as possible, so not to wake up Lavender and Padma._

_I undressed all the way and crawled into bed so I could have sweet dreams about shagging Harry. Even though they always ended the same way (Harry spooned me and then I woke up before I could see what happened after that) and I always sort of felt PMSy after them._

_The next morning when I woke up, I was still in that stupid giddy mood, so that I was giggling as I walked into the great hall and basically could've passed for one of Lavenders wannabe's_. _However, I saw Harry and Ron they were talking rapidly and with their heads ducked, but when I got to our spot, they suddenly ceased their conversation and Ron got up hurriedly to go do some unknown thing._

"_What was that about?" I question Harry, half of me was joking and half of me was really curious about it, but I was destined to be disappointed because Harry just shrugged his shoulders and answered with a mumble of incoherent excuses._

_Narrowing my eyes, I admit that I got a smidge annoyed and suspicious, and I was about to scold Harry, and remind him of the last time he tried to keep secrets from his best friends, when two things happened all at once. First I realized that I didn't want Harry to think of me as annoying or a nagging mother, but as a sexy girl, that he was in love with, so I kept myself in check. _

_Also Draco Malfoy dropped into the seat across from us that Ron had just vacated a few minutes ago, and gave Harry a questioning look, to which Harry almost imperceptibly shook his head to. With that Malfoy smirked and turned to look almost condescendingly at me, "So Granger, how've you been these days? I haven't heard about any boyfriends; saving yourself for someone?" He drawled out in a voice I hated more and more every second, especially because he was going inadvertently reveal my secret to Harry._

_However I couldn't hold in a blush that immediately bloomed onto my cheeks, and I glanced to see if Harry was watching, but he seemed to be concentrating at staring a hole into his plate. So when I turned back to Malfoy I was ready to give him a semi- honest answer, only see that he had disappeared and made my day a whole lot easier. _

_I was about to turn back to Harry, but I caught sight of the clock and realized that I had no more time to chat, so quickly saying goodbye to Harry, I rushed off to advanced Arithmancy, the whole way there, thinking about how stupid I had been to fall for Harry. Yet that annoying giddiness decided to make an appearance yet again, and I was forced to chuckle at my angst ridden thoughts and just decide that what was done was done, and there was no point in regretting it. _

_I was interrupted from my thoughts however, by none other than Ron. "So Herms, I've noticed that you haven't exactly had any boy toys hanging around you, what's up with that?" He asked, having to jog a little to keep up with my fast pace, despite the fact that he had much longer legs than I._

_Shrugged I didn't feel the need to justify the question, so Ron just went on with his little interrogation. "Herms, you're beautiful and your personality definitely doesn't have any flaws; you should have a new boy wrapped around your finger every day of the week! Who are you pinning for!" Ron asks, finally stopping me and making me look into his eyes, so that he knows I won't lie._

_I shift uncomfortably under his gaze; in the past I refrained from telling Ron, because he probably didn't want to know and I didn't want him to feel torn between loyalties to his two best friends. Now that he's directly asking me however, I realize that I really need to tell someone, I mean, I've kept this inside for almost 4 years, I need an accomplice. So nodding my head, as if to reassure myself, I begin, "Ok Ron, if you must know, I'm in love with Harry. It all started 4__th__ year, when yo- when we were spending all that time together. At first I thought it was just a crush and it would pass, but then it didn't go away, it just got stronger and stronger every day. By 6__th__ year, I knew for sure what it was, and in the tent when we were alone… it was torture, but I persevered, because I don't want to ruin our friendship if Harry doesn't feel the same way." After I get it all out I sigh and lean my head against Ron's chest tiredly, "Please don't tell Harry." I whisper to him, before continuing my walk to Arithmancy. _

_Before I walk into the class room however, I turn to see Ron running down the cooridoor, and I tiredly wonder if I made a mistake; but it's too late to stop him, and I doubt he would betray my trust like that. When I turn into the class room, I am welcomed with the warm leer of one Draco Malfoy, instead of speaking he just nods to the seat next to him, indicating that, that was where I should sit. So sighing, I go and plop down into a seat next to him. "What is it now Malfoy?" I ask, in an exhausted voice, that I can barley muster the will to use._

"_Aw, is Granger feeling a little worn down? Did you catch a quick shag with Harry right before class or something, because I know how much those things can take out of you. I mean not me of course, but normal people like you probably need to recharge yourself with a nap or something after sex." Malfoy finished off in a flourish with his trademark smirk and a wink to a few of the watching females in the room, but I hadn't heard a thing past the shagging Harry part._

"_What do you know about me and Harry, Malfoy?" I hiss in a low voice, so that no one else hears, and rumors don't start._

"_Not much, only that when I asked you if you liked someone today as breakfast, you blushed profusely and immediately looked at Harry…" Malfoy trailed off and triumphantly looked away, once he saw my startled expression._

_I didn't bother with Malfoy for the rest of the period; the fact that both of Harry's male best friends know about my infatuation with him, and one of them, the more devious one, isn't sworn to secrecy definitely does not bode well for me. So I spent the rest of the period fantasizing about how great it would be if Harry loved me too, and felt the immediate urge to whisk me away to his room and make hot passionate love with me. When the class ended, and it was time to go to lunch however, the full weight of the situation fell onto my shoulders, and I realized that Harry might very well cut me out of his life out of sheer embarrassment._

_So, gathering all of my Gryffindor courage, I decided to skip lunch and hide out for the rest of the day in my room, and since I didn't have any more class's that idea just seemed like the best._


	3. Chapter 3

**At breakfast I ask Ron if he had said anything to Hermione yet, and in response, he leaned across the table, with a full mouth of assorted breakfast items, and simultaneously explained to me his plan for what he was going to say to Hermione, but also spit at least half of the content of his mouth into my face. Ron had scarcely finished his long detailed explanation when Hermione suddenly appeared, looked fresh a gorgeous, and Ron disappeared, off the go get ready to ambush Hermione on her way to class.**

**I expected Hermione to get angry with me for not answering her question, about what Ron and I were talking about, but before anything could happen; Draco grandly plopped down into the seat across from us. I decided to ignore whatever they were talking about after I let Draco know that I had not made any progress with Hermione as of yet. Instead I covertly watched her out of the corner of my eye, first bristle at the sight of Draco, then sneer, and then blush a nice shade of red that made me think of what she must look like during the throes of passion. At this thought, I forced myself to look away and calm down, and before I knew it, I could feel Hermione's eyes on me, but as soon as I turned to her, intent on having a conversation, her eyes widened and she hurriedly said good bye before rushing off to her first class of the day.**

**Soon enough it was time for me to get going, so that I could make it to transfiguration on time, but Ron still hadn't gotten back from barraging Hermione with questions or whatever and that made me slightly nervous, but I just brushed it off and started walking to transfiguration by myself. When I got there I slowly took my seat, noticing that Ron had still yet to make an appearance, and McGonagall was notorious for giving out the worst tardy detentions in the world.**

**However somehow, Ron made it in time, albeit he was breathing heavily and was quite red in the face from exhortation, but McGonagall just nodded towards his desk and started the lesson. Smirking at his luck, Ron strutted over to his desk and flopped down, his long legs stretching out underneath it. I tried to gauge his mood, and whether or not that had anything to do with Hermione's response to his little interview, but all I got was the side of Ron's head, and a crick in my neck from the angle at which I held my head all double transfiguration class long.**

**Finally class ended and I bombarded him with such rapid fire questions on our way to lunch, that I actually doubt that he heard or had time to answer any of them. By the time we made it to the Great Hall I still hadn't had any of my questions answered and Draco was sitting across from us, smirking victoriously. "Honestly Harry, shut your trap so that we can share our findings with you! No one can get a goddamn word out with all your blustering." Draco finally said, interrupting my little babble party of questions.**

**Once I had finally stopped, Draco smiled condescendingly at me, like one would give to a slow child who was asking stupid questions. "Okay Weasley, since I already know what Granger said to you, her being such a loud talker and all, I think I'll go first and then you. Anyway Harry, you would already know what my news was, if you had bothered to take you bloody head out of the sodding gutter this morning and had seen how Granger reacted when I asked her if she liked anyone instead of imagining taking her in all sorts of messed up positions." Draco said, berating me thoroughly with one sick minded smirk in my direction. "Cutting it short, I'll just tell you that Granger definitely recuperates your feelings… Okay Weasley, your turn!"**

**Grinning like a fool, and scarcely believing my ears, I turned to Ron, only to find that he was tucking into his food and hadn't noticed anything that was going on, so elbowing him impatiently in the ribs, I motioned rapidly for him to tell me his story when he looked up briefly from his food. So, scowling like only Ron can when his food is taken away, he wipes his mouth with excruciating carefulness and then turns fully to me.**

"**What I'm about to share with you is top secret information and I'm betraying Hermione's trust by telling you this, so you better really need this… I asked Hermione if she liked anyone, and she spilled her guts out to me, I think she just really needed someone to confide in. Anyway, she told me that she's had feelings for you since 4****th**** year, and she's known that she's in love with you since 6****th**** year. So, knowing this… you better get your ass into gear and woo the pants off of Hermione, literally and figuratively." Ron said, finishing it off with all too knowing if a little bit rakish grin.**

**With this news, I can barely contain myself, and I almost run out of the Great Hall, whooping for joy and racing for Hermione's dorm, but I contain myself, because I now know that my reward will, eventually be sweet… Screw that, I want Hermione now, I've waited a whole two days for this! So, excusing myself from a smirking Ron and Draco, I race out of the Great Hall and in the direction of the common room, because I knew that Hermione had never entered the Great Hall.**

**However my progress is impeded by one Ginny Weasley, who is accompanied by Lavender, both grinning almost evilly and blocking my progress down the hall. "Harry" Ginny says, practically purring, "What a coincidence," even though I'm inclined to believe that it's quite the opposite, "Lavender and I were just off to the library, would you like to accompany us?" She asks, in what she must think is a sexily husky voice, but it actually sounds like she's been smoking.**

**Shaking my head quickly I say, "Sorry Ginny, but I have some very important matters to attend to so if I could just be on my way…" at this I trail off, because Ginny has suddenly pushed me against a wall and is looking up at me through half hooded eyes. When I turn my head to look at Lavender, I see that she is bent over giggling and stumbling into various pieces of armor. And then it hits me, they're both wasted, and if Ginny's breath is anything to go by, they're also stoned.**

"**So, putting both my hands on her sides and pushing her away, I say in the nicest way I can, "Ginny, your obviously drunk and High, so maybe you and Lavender should go to bed." But of course Ginny takes this the wrong way and suddenly she and Lavender on making out against a wall, moaning and grabbing each other's bits without any inhibitions. **

**With that I walk paste them and continue my journey to Hermione, not really caring about what they're doing, just glad they're not doing any of that to me, because if I have my way, I'll be a taken man in less than five minutes. Finally I make it to the common room and realize a slight problem with my plan, because boys can't go up to the girl's dormitories, and everyone else is a lunch. So, thinking quickly, I run up to my dorm and grab my broom, then I open a window and jump out, not really realizing that I should probably be scared of the big drop I will fall if I don't hold onto my broom properly, but I don't fall and soon I'm zooming towards Hermione's dorm, the wind whipping past my face and I feel a rush of adrenaline.**

**I get to her window and peek in before I let her know that I'm there, she's laying face down on her bed reading Hogwarts: A History, and I just smile at this for a moment, before straightening up and tapping lightly on the window. From my position I can still see her and when she jumps and the sound of my window tapping, I have to chuckle lightly. Tuning to see me, I think she flinches, but I'm hoping that, that was just my mind having too much imagination.**

_My plan of skipping the rest of the day is going splendidly so far. No one has come in, and I have not seen nor heard anything from Harry, so if I'm lucky this will last the rest of the day. Sighing in a slightly bored fashion I get up and retrieve my copy of Hogwarts: A History from my trunk, before going to rest on my bed. I must have zoned out for quite a bit, because when I hear a light tapping on my window, I jump about a foot into the air before bouncing back onto my bed with a slight thump. _

_Turning quickly I see Harry, hovering outside my window on his broom, laughing at me softly while staring at me strangely. In my head I feel a sense of impending doom, but my heart has sped up, as if something great is about to happen, and the giddy feeling I've had for the past 2 days, returns full force. Snapping out of my thoughts I see Harry motion for me to open the window so he can get in, and hesitantly I comply, worrying that Ron will have told him what I said before Arithmancy. _

_Stumbling in through my window, Harry straightens up and smiles at me before his eyes suddenly darken into swirling emerald pools of what I think is love and lust, but what could just be humor or anger for all I know. And before I can say anything, Harry is kissing me, passionately, like I've only ever dreamed that he would. For a second I stiffen, but then I relax into the kiss, thinking that if this is a onetime thing then I'm going to put all I have into getting this kiss engraved in both of our memories._

_Suddenly I find my hands buried in his hair and his hands are gripping my hips, pulling me closer and closer to him, until I feel like my body is melting into his, and just when I think it can't get any better, I feel his tongue slid along the seam of my lips. Eagerly I open them, and let my tongue out to play with his, at this Harry takes it as a cue to let the kiss get a whole lot more passionate and suddenly I find myself moaning into the kiss, solely for the purpose of letting him know how much I enjoy it. I swear I feel Harry smile into the kiss, and then he's pulling away, and as soon as his lips leave mine, the insecurities begin to rush in, 'what if he just tripped and let me kiss him because he felt bad for me? What if he was just coming in to ask about some home work and I just jumped him? What if Ron told him about my secret and he just came to see if I was ok?' _

_I guess Harry see's my inner battle written across my face or something because he immediately cups my face with his hands and looks into my eyes, making my breath catch at the gesture. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" Harry asks, breathlessly looking into my eyes with a soul scorching passion. Shaking my head no, I wait with bated breath for a response. "I've known I wanted to do it for a considerably shorter amount of time than you have, but my feelings have been around since 2__nd__ year at least, so I've got you beat there." Harry replies, grinning happily, and at the mention of my secret I immediately feel like both castrating Ron and hugging him for sharing my deepest secret with Harry._

_So I settle for just lunging at Harry and snogging him senseless like I've wanted to ever since that fateful day I 6__th__ year when I woke up in the middle of the night, hot, sweaty and entirely too aroused by the thought of my best friend. Harry grins into the kiss and then reluctantly pulls away. "As much as I want to finish this and just take you on your bed, or against the wall, or even on the desk, maybe even all of the above, I want our first time to be special, and I don't want you to feel rushed, so how about we go on a date to Hogsmead and after that we can consider making love, but until then we'll just snog each other's faces off?" Harry asks, sighing and looking down at me with what I now know is adoration. _

_After his amazing speech I can't hold in my feelings any longer and suddenly I burst out, "I love you!" and hug him tightly to me, my face buried in his chest so I won't see his reaction, just in case it's a bad one. I feel Harry sigh and begin to stroke my back, effectively relaxing me into his embrace. Snuggling deeper into Harry's hold, I wait for Harry's reply to my confession._

"_Hermione, you have no idea how much I want to hear you say that to me, over and over again. I love you too, so much that right now I feel like running around, jumping with happiness, to know that you feel the same way." Harry replied, and if I'm being honest, I zoned out right after he said the 'L' word and started thinking about what our kids would look like, and how I would tell my parents that I had entered a committed relationship and exchanged the 'L' word with that same person on the same day._

_I looked up when I heard Harry chuckling, and realized that he had probably guessed what I was doing, when he say my blush, he immediately stopped laughing and looked down at me with a seriousness in his eyes that I had never seen before. "You are so beautiful when you blush Hermione." He said with such reverence that I was left no choice but to believe him._

"_Thanks Harry." I whisper happily before pulling back down, by the back of his neck, for a long heartfelt kiss that I would always remember as the first kiss we shared post-'L' word revelation. Smiling giddily I realize why I had been feeling giddy the past few days, and inwardly applaud my remarkably instincts._

_20 minutes later Harry and I are forced to break apart, from both lack of oxygen and from the surprise of the door being slammed open and Lavender and Ginny stumbling in. I would've been worried that Ginny would be hurt by Harry choosing me, but Ginny is too busy snogging the living day lights out of Lavender, and Lavender is too busy to notice us because she is roughly fondling Ginny's assets with her small hands. Harry and I watch in fascination as Ginny and Lavender hurriedly make their way over to Lavender's bed, never breaking apart, and collapse onto it. Soon the fascination turns to terror as they begin to roughly rip off each other's clothing and quickly I drag Harry out of the room and slam the door behind us._

_Turning to Harry I see that he is looking slightly omniscient, and I suddenly feel a rush or jealousy at the thought of Harry knowing about Ginny and Lavender, only because I know that for some reason males are turned on by acts of lesbianism. Elbowing Harry to snap him out of his thoughts he turns to me and says, "Looking back on it, I should have broken them apart when they started snogging in the corridor." Which only helps in making my even more confused. Harry see's this and explains helplessly, "It's a really long story that I would rather not get into." _

_Nodding thoughtfully I admit to myself that it is a little soon after admitting love for one another to feel jealous. And so I let the feeling pass and walk down the stairs with Harry, into the common room, and out of the fat ladies portrait, until we are in the green houses, for herbology, and even if we both get reprimanded for being late, neither Harry nor I care, because we are too busy staring lovingly at each other, and Ron and Malfoy are otherwise occupied with making retching faces at one another._

_**Hey guys! So I've decided, since I'm really mean and can see how many people have viewed my story and not left a review, that I'm withholding the next chapter until I get at least 15 reviews. It doesn't even have to be long, just please do it for me! Thanks for reading anyway **  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**_At the urging of some of my reviewers, I have decided to stop changing the font styles in order to indicate a change in the point of view. From now on it will simply be indicated like that - _**HP Pov **_or_** HG Pov. **_Anyway, thanks for reading the story, I hope you like it!_**

HP Pov

It was the first Hogsmead trip of the year, just in time for Halloween, and I was staring nervously into the mirror in my dorm. Nothing seemed to work! What if Hermione didn't like my outfit and didn't take me seriously anymore? Although I knew that, that was probably not going to happen, the pressure to look my best and impress her was still there.

Of course Ron chose that moment to walk in and watch me freak out during what I personally think is my darkest hour. "Mate calm down! It doesn't matter what you look like, Hermione will be too busy staring lovingly into your eyes to notice what you're wearing!" Ron remarks jokingly, as he crosses the room to sit on his bed and get a better angle from which to watch my nervous breakdown.

I turn to him, suddenly interested in his philosophy and ask, "Really?" to which Ron nods and replies, "Yeah, it's sickening really, I mean you probably can't go out starkers cause then she'll be looking at a different piece of your anatomy-" At this I simply must cut him off, because I really don't like where this conversation is headed.

"Ron that's not what I meant! What I meant was… Oh never mind, now you've got me focused on going out there naked." I say smiling a little at the end, but Ron just shudders and rushes to exit the room. Just before he reaches the door however, he turns back and says, "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you! Me and Draco are going to follow you around all day and tease you insistently… just giving you a heads up!"

This makes me pause from fussing over my reflection and look back at him in the mirror, "First of all Ron, its 'Draco and I', and second of all if I see you or Draco today, you can bet your ass that it's not going to end well." I say, trying to act menacing, but in the end a small smile makes its way onto my face. This of course ends up being my down fall, and Ron turns to leave, after saluting me mockingly and winking.

Finally it's time to go and meet Hermione in the common room and I can't stress anymore about what she'll think of me, so hurriedly I rush down to the common room, and am greeted by Hermione, looking gorgeous as ever, in ludicrously fitted clothing that makes me wish we could forget about the whole, first date thing and just hangout in my room for the rest of our lives. "Hi 'Mione, you look beautiful." I say, adjusting my glasses nervously, and trying to smile at her.

To my immense relief Hermione beams back at me, and almost immediately I have to remind myself to breathe or I'll be dead before this date even starts, "Thanks Harry, you look quite fetching yourself," here I breath I a sigh of relief and thank Merlin that she doesn't hate the outfit I picked out. "So, I'm dying to know, what do you have plan for us today?" she asks, looking at me coyly from under her full and beautiful eye lashes. She's been doing that ever since she learned that it drove me absolutely crazy when she did it, and I couldn't say no to her when she was doing it. Pulling my eyes away from her with quite a bit of effort, I grin at her and shake my head, preparing to playfully reprimand her for trying to use her sexual wiles on me, but before I can we are interrupted by another couple.

Lavender and Ginny woke up the day after their… encounter, with terrible hangovers. They were confused and in major denial, but after some careful counseling from Hermione, they decided to give a relationship a try, much to the relief of the male voyeurism population. Anyway, I was interrupted by Lavender and Ginny stumbling down the stairs; too busy snogging each other to realize that they were making quite a scene on their way to Madam Puddifoot's. This is why I decide to take Hermione to the Three Broomsticks and just get us a private room, which I have already decorated accordingly, with Dobby's help of course!

Taking Hermione's hand, I lead her down to Hogsmead and then into the Three Broomsticks, I can feel her excitement rising when I walk past the main room and into the room I reserved for us. I transfigured the run down furniture that was already in the room into comfy red and gold padded chairs and a luscious rug that you could sink your feet into, I had also taken the liberty of adding a large fireplace with a roaring fire and a large cushiony couch, for after lunch, if Hermione still wanted to hang around.

"Oh Harry!" she said happily and turned to kiss me thoroughly, however she breaks the kiss much too soon, like she always does I might add, and turns back toward the fully furnished room. Walking slowly toward the small circular table I had decorated with deliciously food and two rather large, golden plates on opposite sides, so that we could talk to each other easily. Near the table, stood two large, golden chairs, with brilliant red cushioning. Pulling out one of the chairs she begins to sit down, and I hurry towards her so that I can push the chair in for her, like the gentleman I'm trying to be.

I honestly cannot remember anything past that point, up until we get back to Hogwarts and I kiss her goodbye at the bottom of the stairs. I do know that she wasn't disappointed however, because the next morning she smiles happily at me over the breakfast table, and then on our way to class she grabs my hand and kisses me affectionately on the cheek, which then causes me to swoop down and capture her lips in a loving but chaste kiss, for some reason making her giggle.

HG Pov

I frown at myself in the mirror, and simultaneously smack the wall with the palm of my hand, the signal I have established with Lavender and Ginny as the "you're fucking too loud and I can hear you" smack. Instantaneously they calm down a bit and I return my attentions to the mirror, nodding to myself I decide to leave my hair down and use a little bit of makeup enhance my features. After that, I spray on some perfume and then knock on the door to let Lavender and Ginny know that I'm coming out, because last time, I got quite an eye full, and an education. After they yell that I can come in, I exit the bathroom and proceed to cross the room in record time before continuing on, to the common room, where I'm supposed to meet Harry.

A few minutes after I arrive in the common room and nervously start second guessing my outfit, Harry comes down the stairs, looking dashing as ever, and making me want to pull him into an abandoned class room, since Lavender and Ginny seem to have mine booked for the remainder of the year, and shag him repeatedly. I smile as Harry greets me, and nearly jump up and down with happiness when he compliments how I look, so I compliment him back, and am pleased to see that Harry is almost as nervous as I am. Our conversation is interrupted by Ginny and Lavender, making a loud entrance as they crash down the stairs, their lips never once breaking apart, as they leave the common room.

That seems to break Harry out of his nervous hesitance to take me to Hogsmead, because as soon as they leave, he takes my hand and leads me down the stairs, out of the castle, to Hogmead, and into the Three Broomsticks. At first I'm a little disappointed that he had me all worked up over a lunch at the Three Broomsticks, and then I tell myself that all I ever really wanted was a relationship with Harry, and that's what I got, so it shouldn't matter where I am, so long as I'm with Harry. But then, he keeps going, and leads me into private room, that I just know he furnished himself, which make my heart well with happiness.

The fact that this isn't the room of requirement, and Harry actually had to do all the work himself makes me fall even more in love with him, and before I even register what I'm doing, I turn and kiss Harry soundly on the lips, before turning again to take a closer look at what Harry had done with the place.

Everything is decorated with red and gold, to make the room more comfortable to us I suppose, and Harry has set the table with an array of dishes that call out to my empty stomach, and then I see that there is a roaring fire, with a couch in front of it, for us to relax in after we've eaten our fill. Happily I sit down in a beautiful cushioned chair, more than ready to get this date started, and to my utter delight, Harry rushes to my side, and pushed the chair in for me, like the gentleman he is. Then he crosses over to his side of the table and sits elegantly, before turning to me and smiling.

At that point I can honestly say that I was probably the happiest girl in the world and the date hadn't even started yet, and then Harry opened his mouth and said, "Hermione, I love you so much, thank you for going on this date with me." And my heart proceeded to melt. Harry continues saying the most beautiful things to me over dinner, and then, while we are relaxing by the fire, him sitting, with my head in his lap as I lay there, he begins stroking my hair, slowly, almost lulling me to sleep with his gentleness. And then he breaks the silence, telling me how soft my hair is, and how much he loves it, not just the feel, but the color, and the smell, and how it looks surrounding my beautiful face, and that is how I fall asleep on my first date with Harry Potter, with him giving me compliments, one after another, and I know that to him they aren't exaggerated because his voice and his face tell me so.

When I wake about an hour later I see that Harry has also fallen asleep, his head lolled back in what looks like a really uncomfortable angle, but I suppose he did n't want to wake me up; which make my heart well up with happiness. Sighing, I reluctantly ruin the moment and lift my head up and out of his lap, then proceed to wake up Harry, who awakens with an adorable groan of, "Hermione!" Laughing lightly, I nod towards the door, motioning for him to get up so that we can get going, and so, sighing, Harry gets up, while simultaneously rubbing his neck in a very exaggerated manner, just to make me feel guilty and take pity on him I suppose.

We make it back to the castle, me in a deliriously happy world of my own, and Harry bending down to kiss me every few steps or so, so that we take like an hour to make it back to the common room, not that I would ever be complaining about that. When we do make it back to the common room however, Harry graciously escorts me to my stair case and with a flourishing bow, kisses my hand, before rising back up, grinning quite rakishly at me, and kissing me goodbye with a rather heated kiss on the lips, that just left me wanting more. But, I restrained myself and smiled at him before retreating to my dorm, where I received no peace.

Lavender and Ginny seemed to have gotten back from Hogsmead quite a while ago and forgone a silencing charm on Lavender's bed hangings. In fact they seemed to have forgotten there were bed hangings all together, for I got quite an eyeful of both Lavender and Ginny's female parts, and how they were using them, before I hurriedly averted my eyes and quietly retreated to my bed, but not before shooting a silencing charm at their bed, only for my sanity if anything.

Finally safe in my bed I sighed resigned to the fact that I would probably be stuck there all night, as Lavender and Ginny's shagging sessions tended to carry on forever once they got started. So turning over onto my side, I proceeded to fall asleep and have quite pleasant dreams about the date I had just had with Harry and how it could have taken a very intimate and arousing turn if I had been bolder with my kisses. Needless to say, I woke up in one of the best moods of my life, and continued through the day, thoroughly set on rewarding Harry for all the effort he put into our date.

_**SO this is probably the end of this story unless someone wants me to continue it... anyway, I did not get my requested 15 reviews, I think it was something like 10, but hey, whatever! :P**_


End file.
